To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of fourth generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post long term evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed. In a communication or broadcasting system, link performance may be considerably deteriorated due to various kinds of channel noise, fading phenomenon, and inter-symbol interference (ISI). Accordingly, in order to implement high-speed digital communication or broadcasting systems requiring high data throughput and reliability, such as next-generation mobile communication, digital broadcasting, and portable Internet, it is required to develop a technology capable of overcoming the noise, fading, and inter-symbol interference. Recently, as a part of studies to overcome the noise and the like, researches for an error-correcting code have been actively made as a method for heightening communication reliability through efficient restoration of information distortion.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.